In order to meet requirements of storage and cluster interconnection, a relevant protocol has been developed, so that some existing structures are formed into a unified integrated network structure, to provide seamless access to storage and computing processing resources that are supported by the unified integrated network structure. In a cluster mode, all servers are independently configured with network adapters, or a plurality of blade server units can be inserted in a rack-mounted chassis having a standard height. Each blade server possesses and uses a network card independently.